


Swaddled in Pink

by WhoLockGal



Series: Swaddled 'Verse [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Roselock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoLockGal/pseuds/WhoLockGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's amazing how things can change in the blink of an eye, how everything that Sherlock always thought he knew about himself could somehow end up being wrong. Sometimes change is a good thing. One-shot RoseLock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swaddled in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Gradually migrating my (limited) works from elsewhere to this site. Here is my first attempt at anything RoseLock though, so hopefully it makes sense and stays somewhat true to the characters!

Sherlock was a nervous wreck and longed for nothing more than a good, old fashioned serial killer to take his mind off of things. Instead, he watched the woman he loved scream in pain and silently questioned every decision that had brought him to this place. How was it possible for one person to turn his entire world upside down, to make him feel things that he never would have thought possible?

The truth was that so much had changed since she came into his life. Things he had never dreamed of proved to be true, and the word impossible no longer had a place in his vocabulary. Perhaps this experience was the final nail in the proverbial coffin: the world he thought he lived in didn't exist anymore, but was instead replaced by one that was so much better. Even  _he_  was better.

As much as it pained him to admit it, John and Mary were right in that regard. That's what it really came down to: she made him better. Oh, he was still brilliant - a fact that he continued to both prove and flaunt on a daily (if not hourly) basis. But with her in his life, he was a better man. A better man who had been rendered completely useless. Perhaps he could run out for a cigarette. Or twenty. No, that wasn't an option. Not when she was screaming for him... Well, screaming  _at_  him.

"I swear, Sherlock Holmes," she hissed through gritted teeth. "Once this thing is out of me, I will kill you!" And given the vice-like grip with which she was crushing the bones of his hand together, he did not doubt her words for a second.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

He had never felt the desire to procreate, never held any interest in children - even when he was a child. If anything, spending time surrounded by the small humans had always seemed a burden, something to avoid at all costs. Every once in a while, he might come across a child that wasn't completely horrific, but those were few and far between. Even his god-daughter had her questionable moments.

It was hard to pinpoint the exact moment when his attitude changed. Well, no, that was a lie. Of course he could pinpoint it, it wasn't something that he was likely to ever forget.

He was in the middle of a case, his eyes and hands flying between the three laptops on the desk in front of him, pausing only to sift through the mental files of his mind palace. He was so absorbed in the work that he didn't notice that she had entered the room. In fact, he didn't even register her presence until a hand appeared in front of his face, blocking his view of the computer screens.

"Yes?" he asked, both somewhat annoyed and secretly pleased by the interruption.

Rather than responding, she waved her hand, calling his attention to the item in her grasp. It took a fraction of a second for his eyes to focus on it, and another moment to comprehend what he was seeing. His eyes widened as he took in the small plus sign on the stick she was holding, a sign that could only mean one thing. Slowly, he turned his head to look at her, taking in the apprehension on her face.

Much to his surprise though, he felt none of it on his own. Instead, his animosity toward children somehow morphed into something new; the feeling replaced by two different, conflicting emotions: terror at the idea of being responsible for the wellbeing of another person and sheer joy that there would soon be indisputable evidence of the fact they they belonged together, someone that was both half him and half her.

"Sherlock?" Her voice was barely a whisper, but he could hear her uncertainty. "I know we didn't plan on… Are you alright?"

Pushing the feeling of terror aside, he blinked and shook his head slightly as if to clear it, and allowed a grin to slowly spread across his face. Before she could say another word, he wrapped her hand in his and pulled her down onto his lap, laughing at the surprised yelp that escaped her lips.

"You- you're not upset?"

He freed the pregnancy test from her fingers and kissed her now empty palm.

She giggled this time, thrown by his unexpected behavior. "I peed on that, you know."

He shook his head again, still feeling a high the likes of which he had never experienced before. "Doesn't matter," he replied. "We - you and I - we're having a baby."

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

And now, here he was. The smallest human he had ever met, swaddled in a pink blanket in his arms. If he was shocked to discover that he loved the woman now dozing in the hospital bed beside him, he didn't have a word to describe the emotions running through his mind at the tiny bundle in his arms. There would be time to sort through those later.

There was a quiet knock at the door, followed by a slight creak as it opened slightly. He looked up and saw both John and Mary peering in, nodding his silent permission for them to come in.

"A girl," he told them, well aware of the foolish grin that must be on his face and not caring about it at all. "I, that is  _we_ , have a daughter…"

"She's beautiful," Mary whispered. "Can I?"

"Do you have a name yet?" John asked, smiling up from the baby his wife was now cooing over.

"Her grandmother's, well both of them. Jacqueline Violet Tyler Holmes."

~~~Fin~~~


End file.
